Aerisi Kalinoth
Aerisi Kalinoth (real name: Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth) is one of the four main antagonists of the Elemental Evil arc of Neverwinter Online. She is a moon elf who was the Prophet of Air and leader of the Cult of the Howling Hatred, worshippers of Yan-C-Bin. Obsessed with the legends of the avariel, she used constant illusion magic and flying spells to appear as one. She was prone to flights of fancy and impulsivity, as well as fits of violent rage when her whims were denied. She wielded a magical spear known as Windvane, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Her backstory is revealed in the 2015 adventure book Princes of the Apocalypse. History Born Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth, Aerisi grew up in a remote castle in the Feywild, where she became enamored with tales of winged elves and often played as one. Her parents sheltered her from the conflicts of the world and denied her nothing, catering to her every whim. It was only when they decided it was time for her to join the greater elven society, and brought her to Evereska, that they discovered that their years of pampering and sheltering had turned her into a spoiled child who erupted into fits of rage when she could not get what she wanted. Though a skilled enchantress, she was dismayed to find that the other moon elves were resistant to her charms. Dara once again began envisioning herself as a winged elf, wishing she could control the wind and go wherever she liked, able to dole out punishment on any who offended her. When she began to have dreams of an old mystic with brown skin and white hair who promised to teach her everything she sought to know, she turned to the study of elemental air. When her parents tried to discipline her, she unleashed her new powers against them and left Evereska. Dara's visions eventually led her to a cavern deep beneath the Sumber Hills where she found a magical spear called Windvane imbued with the power of the primordial Yan-C-Bin, Prince of Evil Air. Realizing that he was the figure in her dreams, she gave herself to his worship. Changing her name to Aerisi, she used illusion magic to pretend to be an avariel. Styling herself a queen, she sought out subjects to rule over in her Cult of the Howling Hatred, using her talents for enchantment to sway mortals to her side and fill the cult's ranks with zealots who are fiercely devoted to her. All their work culminated in 1491 DR at in the Fane of the Eye, under the ruined dwarven city of Tyar-Besil. Working simultaneously with the other three elemental cults, the air cultists tried to summon Yan-C-Bin to Toril using members of a missing diplomatic delegation from Mirabar and other captives as sacrifices. However, Aerisi needed a fortress. After the devastating tidal wave that turned part of the High Road into the Drowned Shore, the Order of the Gauntlet began tracking elemental cultist activity across the Sword Coast. Though they quickly located the water, earth, and fire cults, it was some time before they found the base of the air cult. High above the Neverwinter Wood, the Cult of the Howling Hatred had allied with a family of cloud giants to erect a series of floating towers known as Spinward Rise. Disguised as a place of contemplation and learning, they lured many scholars and aesthetics before their true nature was revealed. The problem soon comes to known in Neverwinter. When Archdruid Morningdawn of the Emerald Enclave arrived in Neverwinter with word of a new threat rising in the Sword Coast, Lord Neverember took it seriously. With his permission, she erected the Tree of Elemental Balance to guard the city of Neverwinter. She explained that the currents of elemental forces had changed in such a way to cause dangerous concentrations of the elements, and that the tree would allow her to stabilize the flow. However, someone or something was interfering. At the Pirates' Skyhold, Zhentarim agents there had noticed some suspicious individuals disguised as monks. Their suspicions were proven accurate, as Minsc and the heroes discovered them to be cultists of elemental air and fire seeking to create more elemental seeds. Though the cultists swore to destroy Neverwinter with a devastation orb, they were eliminated and their seeds of fire and air brought back to Archdruid Morningdawn. Fraunstrated for their failure, the four prophets gathered their army and attacked Neverwinter in an attempt to destroy the Tree of Elemental Balance. Aerisi's army arrived after the water, earth and fire cultists were defeated. Mocking Neverwinter's citizens as foolish creatures on earth, Aerisi unleashed her cultist and a cloud giant to attack. After they were defeated, the prophets had a discussion. Gar Shatterkeel argued bitterly with Vanifer, but in the end, they accepted Aerisi's suggestions, and the four retreated back to their respective fortresses to bulid elemental nodes. Meanwhile, Archdruid Morningdawn tasked the heroes with eradicating the cults' presence along the Sword Coast. Clerics of Shaundakul, allied with the Harpers, the Emerald Enclave, and a clan of aarakocra, led an assault on Spinward Rise. There, they discovered that the cloud giants and cultists were creating devastation orbs, which they planned to unleash on cities all across the Sword Coast. After foiling their plans with the aid of the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge, though, their encampment came under siege by a massive force of air cultists, cloud giants, and slaadi. Deep inside the air node with the Stratros Tower, Aerisi started a ritual to summon Yan-C-Bin, but the adventurers managed to track her. They managed to destroy Aerisi and then Windvane by using it to seal the node, ending this Elemental Evil crisis for now. Gallery AerisiKalinothNW.jpg 233aeisihead.jpg 233aerisi.jpg Trivia *She is the final elemental prophet to be challanged in the game. Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Cult Leaders Category:Delusional Category:Magic Category:D&D Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Posthumous